Winterhütte
by SakuraSasuke92
Summary: Sanji bleibt mit seinem Auto liegen und wird von Zoro gefunden. Während sie auf der Hütte den Schneesturm abwarten klärt sich einiges zwischen den Beiden.


Hallo,  
zum 1. Advent stelle ich euch einen Oneshot on, den ich letztes Jahr um diese Zeit geschreiben habe, mich aber nicht getraut habe on zu stellen. Ich hoffe ihr findet gefallen daran. Wünsche euch jedenfalls einen schönen 1. Advent und viel Spaß beim Lesen. =)  
(Leider nicht beta gelesen)

Winterhütte

‚Verdammt, wieso hab ich bloß gesagt das es kein Problem wäre allein in diese verdammten Berge zu fahren. Jetzt steh ich hier im nirgendwo und komm weder vor noch zurück.' Erschöpft legt der blonde Koch seine Stirn aufs Lenkrad und schließt seine Augen. In Gedanken versunken, erschreckt er als er plötzlich ein Klopfen an der Scheibe vernimmt. Ruckartig richtet er sich auf und schaut zu seinem Retter. Doch kann er durch den vielen Schnee nur eine vermummte Person sehen. Er öffnet die Tür und blickt ausgerechnet in das Gesicht das er am wenigsten sehen will. „Zoro" „Was zur Hölle machst du hier, es zieht ein Schneesturm auf, du kannst nicht einfach im Auto sitzen und abwarten.", meckert dieser auch sogleich los. „Welche andere Wahl hab ich denn?", gibt der Blonde zurück. „Dir einen sicheren Unterschlupf suchen. Mach schon steig aus und komm mit.", fordert der grünhaarige ihn auf. „Wir müssen uns beeilen die Hütte ist ein Stück entfernt, aber dort ist es sicher.", setzt er fort während er Sanjis Tasche vom Rücksitz nimmt. Als die Tasche geschultert hat blickt er zu Sanji der immer noch im Fahrersitz sitz. „Worauf wartest du? Willst du erfrieren?" Erst in dem Moment sieht er die große Beule unter Sanjis Jacke. Schnell zieht Zoro seine Mütze vom Kopf und zieht sie dem Blonden auf. „Hier zieh die an. Wir müssen los.", sagt er unbeeindruckt. „Kein wie hast du das angestellt oder du musstest dich ja in so eine Situation bringen?", gibt Sanji von sich. „Keine Zeit, das klären wir später. Steig jetzt endlich aus. Brauchst du außer der Tasche irgendwas aus dem Auto?", erwidert der größere. „Im Kofferraum ist noch eine Notfalltasche." Schnell packt er auch diese und nimmt Sanji an der Hand um ihm aus dem Auto zu helfen. Anschließend zieht er ihn so hinter sich her den leichten Berg hinauf.  
„Nicht so schnell.", keucht der Blonde außer Atem, eine Hand unter seinem Babybauch. ‚Mist, wir sind viel zu langsam und er ist schon am Ende seiner Kräfte.' Zoro lässt seine Hand los und legt diese stattdessen auf Sanjis Rücken und greift mit seiner anderen Hand wieder dessen Hand. „Wir müssen uns wirklich beeilen. Siehst du da oben das Licht, dort müssen wir hin, bevor der Schneefall zu strak wird und wir unsere Orientierung verlieren. Es ist sind noch ungefähr 500 Meter bis wir den Berg geschafft haben, danach werde ich dich tragen." „Okay, dass schaffe ich.", erwidert der Schwangere. Als sie oben auf dem Berg stehen gönnt Zoro ihm eine kurze Pause zum Verschnaufen. In der Zeit bindet er das Gepäck zusammen und reicht es Sanji. „Das wirst du schultern müssen, wenn ich dich den Rest der Strecke trage.", richtet der grünhaarige sich an seinen Begleiter. Mit einem Nicken lässt Sanji sich das Gepäck geben. Zoro hockt sich vor ihn in den Schnee, damit er Sanji Huckpack nehmen kann. „Gut festhalten und nicht einschlafen. In fünfzehn Minuten sind wir da."

Gerade noch rechtzeitig erreichen sie die Hütte, dort setzt Zoro ihn auf dem Sessel ab. Umgehend legt der Größere seine nassen Sachen ab, bis er in Boxershorts vor seinem alten Freund steht. „Ich empfehle dir das gleiche zu tun. Falls in der Tasche noch was trocken ist zieh's an, ansonsten werde ich dir was leihen.", richtet er sich an den Blonden und geht in Richtung einer Tür. „Gibt es hier ein Bad, heißes Wasser?", fragt Sanji bevor Zoro in der Tür verschwinden kann. „Ja, aber bis das Wasser warm ist dauert es. Zieh die nassen Sachen aus."  
Einige Minuten später sitzt der Schwangere eingewickelt in einer Decke auf dem Stuhl und wartet darauf das Zoro wieder auftaucht. „Komm, dass Wasser ist warm.", ruft dieser von der Tür aus noch immer fast nackt. „Kannst du dir nichts anziehen?", erwidert Sanji. „Ich will auch zuerst duschen, also komm bevor ich es mir anders überlege und dir nicht den Vortritt überlasse."  
Das kleine Bad ist höchstens zwei Quadratmeter groß, dennoch stehen beide genau in diesem kleinen Bad. „Dort liegt ein Handtuch, Waschzeug steht auf dem Waschbecken. Beeil dich, du hast höchstens zehn Minuten heißes Wasser. Hast du trockene Sachen?", fragt Zoro. „Bis auf eine Hose ja." „Gut, ich leg dir gleich eine hin." Daraufhin verlässt der grünhaarige das Bad, sodass Sanji sich duschen kann.  
Als der Blonde aus der Dusche tritt liegt auf seinen Sachen eine Trainingshose von Zoro. Schnell zieht er die Trainingshose sowie ein langärmliges Shirt an und tritt in den Wohnraum. „Hier ist heißes Wasser, eine Tasse und Tee oder Kaffee nimm dir was du willst.", bietet der grünhaarige. „Vielen Dank." „Danken kannst du mir wenn ich dich nach dem Schneesturm wieder heil von diesem Berg runter gebracht habe. Ich hoffe dein Termin ist nicht in den nächsten Tagen, denn bis es sicher zum absteigen ist dauert es ein paar Tage." „Nein, ich hab noch ein paar Wochen."  
Sanji lässt sich mit einer Tasse heißem Tee auf der Couch nieder. In der Ecke neben dem Kamin steht nun ein Wäscheständer mit seinen nassen Kleidungsstücken. ‚Zoro muss sie aufgehängt haben'  
Der Wohnraum dieser Hütte ist nicht besonders groß, abgesehen von einem abgenutzten Sessel und der Couch stehen nur ein Kaffeetisch, eine Vitrine, sowie ein kleines Bücherregel in dem Raum. Auf dem Boden vor der Couch liegt ein Fellteppich und an den Wänden hängen drei Katanas, ansonsten ist der Raum nicht dekoriert.

„Ich hoffe eine Suppe und Brot tun es für heute Abend, denn ich hab ehrlich gesagt nicht besonders viel Auswahl.", sagt Zoro als er Sanji eine Suppenteller reicht. „Danke, das ist mehr als ich erwartet habe." „So ein schlechter Gastgeber bin ich nun auch nicht.", erwidert der grünhaarige daraufhin. „Nein, dass meinte ich nicht. Vor zwei Stunden hab ich noch gedacht, ich würde die Nacht im Auto verbringen und jetzt sitz ich in einer warmen Hütte, frisch geduscht und bekomme sogar noch gekocht." „Ich konnte dich schlecht im Auto lassen. Und jetzt ess bevor es kalt wird."  
Eingekuschelt in einer Decke sitzt Sanji auf der Couch und beobachtet das Feuer im Kamin. Eine Hand auf seinem runden Bauch. „Hier das Wasser, das du haben wolltest.", reist Zoro ihn wieder einmal aus seinen Gedanken. Dankend nimmt der Blonde das Glas, vor ihm auf dem Tisch stehen zwei kleine Dosen mit Medikamente, woraus er sich je eine Pille holt. „Wozu sind die?", fragt sein Gastgeber. „Eisenpäperat und Vitamine." „Ich hab vorhin gesagt ich würde meine Sprüche auf später verschieben, aber ehrlich gesagt will ich das gar nicht. Ich bin ernsthaft daran interessiert wie du das geschafft hast. Ich weiß das der Gendefekt selten ist und auch ohne Schutz eine Schwangerschaft umso seltener. War das geplant?" „Nein, keineswegs. Es war ein Schock als der Arzt mir mitteilte das ich schwanger bin und das auch schon in der 14. Woche. Nach seiner Erklärung bin ich wohl einer der seltenen Fälle die es ohne Vorbereitung durch irgendwelche Pillen schafft schwanger zu werden.", erklärt Sanji in einem sehr ruhigen und gelassenem Ton. „Wie weit bist du jetzt?" „In meiner 30. Woche. Der Termin für den Kaiserschnitt ist in acht Wochen, wenn bis dahin alles gut läuft.", erklärt er. Zoro hört ihm aufmerksam zu, während der Blonde erklärt weshalb er überhaupt in dieser Gegend ist. „Dann ist also Ruffy Schuld, dass du hochschwanger so eine weite Strecke zurück legst?", hackt der grünhaarige nach. „Ja, so sieht's aus. Ich hätte einfach sagen sollen, dass mich jemand abholen soll. Aber wieso bist du nicht auf dem Weg zu ihm, er hat dich doch bestimmt auch angerufen.", hackt der Schwangere nach. „Ich lebe seit einigen Monaten hier oben, es gibt ihr keinen regulären Handyempfang. Ruffy hatte keine Chance mich zu erreichen."

Als Zoro Sanjis Müdigkeit bemerkt sagt er: „Da du Schwanger bist überlass ich dir mein Bett und ich nehm die Couch." „Danke aber das muss wirklich nicht sein. Die Couch ist in Ordnung.", versucht der Blonde zu widersprechen. „Versuch es erst gar nicht, du nimmst das Bett." Zoro ergreift seine Hand und zieht in von der Couch um ihn ins Bett zu ziehen. „Dort liegt etwas Wärmeres zum Anziehen und eine zweite Decke, falls dir dennoch heut Nacht zu kalt wird." „Was Schulde ich dir nachdem das hier rum ist?", fragt Sanji an den Größeren gewandt. „Ich werd mir was einfallen lassen. Fürs erste wäre es schön wenn du hier keine Wehen bekommst. Wir sehen uns morgen früh."

Kurz nach Mitternacht friert der Blonde dennoch. In die Decke gehüllt schleicht er in den Wohnraum, der überraschenderweise noch hell erleuchtet ist. „Was ist?", fragt Zoro sofort. „Es ist kalt. Ich wollte mich eine Weile am Feuer wärmen.", versucht der Schwangere sich raus zu reden. „Das wird dir nur kurze Zeit helfen.", sagt er während er schon auf den Blonden zugeht und ihn wieder ins Bett schiebt. Er geht um das Bett herum, steigt unter die Decke und nimmt Sanji in den Arm. „Schlaf, ich verspreche dir ich setz das nicht auf die Liste." Auch wenn der Schwangere erst etwas angespannt ist, schläft er schließlich entspannt ein.  
Am Morgen erwacht er, als er das Gefühl hat das ihn jemand beobachtet. „Guten Morgen.", wird er begrüßt. „Guten Morgen, vielen Dank für heute Nacht." „Nichts zu danken, aber sag mir wie kannst du bei der Bewegung in deinem Bauch noch schlafen." „Ich hab mich dran gewöhnt. Tut mir Leid wenn dich der Kleine wachgehalten hat.", entschuldigt er sich. „Ein Junge?", fragt er. „Ja, gib mir deine Hand." Sanji legt die große warme Hand auf seinen nackten Bauch, in dem sich das Baby seine Morgengymnastik macht.  
„Zoro ich muss dir was gestehen.", beginnt Sanji als Zoro aufsteht. „Du musst gar nichts. Ich werd Wasser aufsetzen, bedien dich ruhig an meinen Sachen." Der Blonde ergreift Zoros Hand und legt diese wieder auf seinen Bauch. „Das ist dein Sohn." „Nein.", erwidert er sofort und will seine Hände wegziehen. „Ruffys Party, du und ich haben zu viel getrunken. Wir sind zu dir nachhause, du hast mit mir in der Dusche geschlafen, danach noch einmal im Bett. Als ich morgens wach geworden bin hab ich meine Sachen angezogen und bin gegangen. Ich hab mein Handy bei dir vergessen. Erinnerst du dich?" Wie erstarrt schaut der grünhaarige auf den gerundeten Bauch. Schlagartig erinnert er sich an diese Nacht. Ohne ein weiteres Wort entreißt er seine Hand und verschwindet in die kleine Küche. ‚Jetzt hab ich's versaut. Ich hätte es ihm nicht sagen sollen' Noch immer erschöpft von dem gestrigen Bergaufstieg, kuschelt sich Sanji wieder ins Bett. Stumm laufen ihm die Tränen übers Gesicht.

Eine ganze Weile später öffnet sich die Tür wieder. Zoro kommt direkt auf ihn zu, schält den Blonden ohne ein Wort aus den Decken und hebt ihn hoch um ihn ins warme Wohnzimmer zu tragen, wo er ihn auch sogleich wieder zudeckt. Mit Tränen überlaufenden Wangen schaut Sanji ihn an, als er ihm eine heiße Tasse Tee hinhält. Als der Schwangere jedoch keine Anstalten macht die Tasse an zu nehmen meldet der grünhaarige sich zu Wort: „Nun nehm schon, das wärmt dich von innen. Du bist eiskalt und das ist für euch Beide nicht gut." Zitternd nimmt Sanji die Tasse an. „Dort steht dein Frühstück, ich geh Holz reinholen." Zögernd nimmt Sanji das Frühstück zu sich. ‚Selbst an das Glas Wasser hat er gedacht'  
Mit einem Arm voll Holz kehrt Zoro zurück in die Hütte. Nachdem er nachgelegt hat, setzt er sich zu Sanji, der immer noch etwas zittert. „Soll ich dir Duschwasser heiß machen? Du bist der reinste Eiszapfen.", fragt sein Gastgeber. „Es wäre schön wenn du mir antwortest, wenn du mir schon vier Monate vorenthältst, dass unsere Nacht Folgen hatte. Willst du duschen, damit dir warm wird?" „Es tut mir leid, ich hab versucht dich zu erreichen. Ich hab dir sogar auf die Mailbox gesprochen, dass du mich zurückrufen sollst. Das hast du nie getan, also bin ich nicht alleine daran schuld.", gibt der Blonde nun zurück. „Ich war mehrmals im Dorf um meine Mailbox ab zu hören, da war keine Nachricht von dir.", erwidert der Schwertfantiker. „… Sag mal, kann es sein, dass Ruffy vergessen hat dir meine neue Nummer zu geben?", hackt Zoro nach. „Neue Nummer?" „Ich hab mein Handy ein paar Tage nach dieser Nacht verloren, ich hab nur Ruffys Nummer im Kopf, deshalb hab ich ihn gebeten euch meine neue Nummer weiter zu geben.", erklärt er. „Davon weiß ich nichts. Ich hab von Ruffy erst wieder vor einer Woche gehört." „Das erklärt warum du mich nicht erreicht hast. Weiß Ruffy auch nichts von deinen Umständen?", fragt der Größere. „Keiner weiß davon. Ich hab keinen von euch seit der Party gesehen. Nami hat ein paar Mal angerufen, aber am Telefon wollte ich ihr das nicht erzählen." „Ok, jetzt hör auf zu weinen. Ich bin nicht mehr sauer, du konntest mich nicht erreichen, also hast du dir nichts zu Schulden kommen lassen." Ein leichtes Nicken kommt von dem Blonden. Zoro nimmt ihn in den Arm bis er sich beruhigt hat. „Ich werde dir Duschwasser warm machen, du bist immer noch ein Eiszapfen."  
Nach einer warmen Dusche fühlt sich der Schwangere etwas besser. Gekleidet in eine Jeans und einen enganliegenden Pullover tritt er ins warme Wohnzimmer. „Ich hab Ruffy über das Dorf eine Nachricht zukommen lassen, dass du bei mir bist und wir es nicht rechtzeitig schaffen." „Danke."  
Eine Weile herrscht Stille zwischen den Beiden, bis Sanji eine schmerzhafte Grimasse schneidet. „Hey, bist du in Ordnung?" „Ja, nur ein Tritt. Das ist die Strafe dafür, dass ich heute Morgen so aufgeregt war. Wenn du nichts dagegen hast werde ich versuchen noch ein wenig zu schlafen."

Zum Mittagessen weckt Zoro ihn. „Du hättest mich früher wecken können, ich bin immerhin dein ungebetener Gast und kann deshalb wenigstens kochen." „Schon gut, das musst du nicht. Ich kann selbst gut genug kochen, dass wir hier oben nicht verhungern werden. Außerdem bist du kein ungebetener Gast, sonder ein Freund. Du sollest dich die Tage hier ausruhen, der Abstieg wird nicht weniger anstrengend." „Kochen ist nicht anstrengend.", erwidert der Schwangere. „Meinetwegen, du kannst das Abendessen machen, zufrieden?" „Ja", lächelt er.  
„Zoro, willst du wenn unser Sohn geboren ist überhaupt was mit ihm zu tun haben?", fragt der Blonde nach einer Weile. „Das ist eine blöde Frage. Sicher will ich was mit ihm zu tun haben." „Wirst du wieder in die Stadt ziehen? Oder muss ich dich hier oben mit ihm besuchen kommen?" „Ich bin nur für ein spezielles Training hier, ich habe meine Wohnung in der Stadt noch. Ich würde euch nie den Weg hierauf kommen lassen. Ich hätte dich jetzt auch nicht mit hergenommen, wenn ich eine andere Wahl gehabt hätte. In deinem Zustand ist das unverantwortlich und mit einem Baby erst recht. Sobald der Schneesturm aufgehört hat, packe ich meine Sachen uns steige mit dir ab. Du gehörst in Nähe eines Krankenhauses und nicht auf den Berg, wo nicht mal ein Arzt herauf kommt." Sanji muss lachen, dass findet Zoro allerdings überhaupt nicht lustig. „Entschuldige, aber das du dich so um mich sorgst ist mir neu. Ich weiß das du das nur für deinen Sohn tust, ich nehm dir das nicht übel…" „Ich hab niemals gesagt, dass ich das nur für ihn tue. Gestern wusste ich das noch nicht mal und hab mich trotzdem um dich gesorgt. Behaupte nicht einfach etwas, dass ich nie gesagt habe." Überrascht schaut der Koch seinen Gegenüber an. „Schau nicht so überrascht."  
„Sag mal, wieso hast du überhaupt mit mir geschlafen? Du warst nicht so betrunken wie ich, dass weiß ich noch ganz genau." „Dummkopf, stell dir die Frage selbst.", kontert Zoro. Mit dem schmutzigen Geschirr in der Hand geht er in die Küche um weitere Fragen zu vermeiden. Sanji macht ihm jedoch einen Strich durch die Rechnung, indem er ihm einfach folgt und ihm dazu noch den Weg zur Flucht versperrt, als er im Türrahmen stehen bleibt. „Ich hab mit dir geschlafen weil ich es wollte, schon eine ganze Weile. Das ich betrunken war, war nur die perfekte Gelegenheit falls du mich abweist, dass ich einfach sagen kann ich erinnere mich nicht mehr daran. Jetzt du?", verlangt Sanji. Zoro stellt sich genau vor ihm und legt eine Hand auf den runden Bauch seines Freundes. „Ich denke der Kleine hier wird wohl doch nicht zwei getrennt lebende Eltern haben, wenn du das gerade ehrlich gemeint hast." „Sicher hab ich das ehrlich gemeint." „Dann wirst du jetzt bestimmt nichts dagegen haben." Plötzlich legen sich weiche Lippen auf die seinen. „Ich bin froh, dich gestern in dem Auto gefunden zu haben.", gesteht Zoro. „Geht mir auch so.", grinst der Blonde, der die Hand seines Freundes packt um ihn zurück auf die Couch zu ziehen, um dort den schüchternen Kuss zu wiederholen. Zoro zieht ihn so nah wie möglich an sich. „Nicht so fest, das mag der Kleine nicht."

Gegen Abend legt der Schneesturm sich etwas, was Zoro hoffen lässt, dass sie in spätestens zwei Tagen absteigen können. Sanjis großer Bauch beunruhigt ihn, auch wenn er selbst weiß dass es noch einige Wochen dauern sollte. Der Koch steht inzwischen in der Küche und zaubert aus den wenigen Zutaten ein Festmahl. Doch je länger er steht, desto öfters legt er eine Hand in seinen Rücken. „Rückenschmerzen?", fragt Zoro. „Ja. Keine Sorge das ist normal. Ich werde mich nach dem Essen wieder hinlegen." „Setzt dich, ich denke ab hier kann ich nicht viel verkehrt machen.", bittet der grünhaarige. Ohne wiederworte setzt Sanji sich auf den Küchenstuhl und gibt Zoro Anweisungen was noch zu tun ist.  
Nach dem Abendessen, beschließen die Beiden es sich sofort im Bett gemütlich zu machen. Dick eingepackt, in einem zusätzlichen Pullover von Zoro, liegt Sanji nun in den Armen von diesem. „Wenn dir diese Nacht zu kalt wird, werde ich das Feuer wieder anheizen.", verspricht Zoro noch.  
Doch dieses ist nicht nötig. Abgesehen von den zwei Badreisen, die Sanji nicht vermeiden konnte, stört nichts seinen Schlaf.

„Gut geschlafen?", fragt Zoro am Morgen. „Ja, sehr gut sogar." „Das ist gut. Der Sturm ist sich am lichten, ich hoffe dass wir morgen schon absteigen können." Der Blonde lässt sich aus dem kleinen Bett helfen. Während Zoro sich um das Frühstück kümmert, hängt Sanji seine Sachen vom Wäscheständer ab. „Mach nicht zu viel, du musst morgen fit sein.", erinnert der grünhaarigen seinen Freund. „Ich denke schon dran. Kann ich gleich duschen?", fragt der Schwangere. „Sicher ich werde dir gleich Wasser warm machen."  
Zoro streichelt über den runden Bauch seines Freundes. „Zoro wieso hast du mit diesem besonderen Training angefangen? Hat das mit unserer Nacht zu tun?", hackt Sanji nach. „Die Idee dieses Training zu absolvieren hatte ich schon länger. Aber ja unsere Nacht hat mir den Anstoß dazu gegeben. Ich war verwirrt und dachte die Abgeschiedenheit hilft mir dabei meine Gefühle zu sortieren.", antwortet der Schwertfernatiker ehrlich. „Ich weiß nicht ob es anderes gewesen wäre wenn du geblieben wärst. Beim ersten Ultraschall dabei gewesen wärst. Aber ich würde gerne ein gemeinsames Leben mit dir beginnen auch für unseren Sohn." „Keine Einwände.", lächelt Zoro.

Am Morgen blicken sie auf eine weiße Schneelandschaft und blauen Himmel. „Eine herrliche Aussicht.", gesteht der Schwangere. „Werden wir heute absteigen?" „Ja, bevor die nächsten Wolken aufziehen. Lass uns frühstücken und duschen. Danach werden wir aufbrechen."  
Zoro drängt zwar nicht darauf auf zu brechen, aber er sieht auch zu das sie die Zeit nicht unnötig herauszögen. Als Sanji in Jeans aus dem Bad tritt ist er allerdings nicht begeistert. „Hast du nichts Besseres für den Schnee, etwas das vielleicht nicht direkt durchnässt?", fragt er. „Nein, meine Schneehose passt nicht mehr, deshalb hab ich nur meine Winterjacke dabei. Ich hatte nicht vor im Schnee wandern zu gehen." Zoro zieht ihn mit ins Schlafzimmer und zieht seine eigene Schneehose aus dem Gepäck. „Ich hab mir für das Training eine zweite besorgt, versuch die Mal." „Zoro, das wird nicht funktionieren. Mein Bauch ist zu groß um in eine normale Hose zu passen." „Gummizug, wenn's nicht reicht werden wir mit der Schere nachhelfen. Bis wir am Auto sind, dauert es eine ganze Weile und dort im kalten willst du dich bestimmt nicht umziehen. Also probier jetzt bitte die Hose an." Sanji zieht seine Jeans aus und steigt in die Schneehose. Das Gummiband strafft um seinen Bauch, aber es ist nicht zu unangenehm. Zoro stellt die Träger ein und zieht die Hose noch etwas weiter runter, damit das Band etwas lockerer sitzt. „Hältst du das so ein paar Stunden aus?", hackt er nach. „Ja, das wird gehen." Zehn Minuten später sind beide vollkommen in ihre Wintersachen gekleidet.  
Zoro hat Sanjis und sein eigenes Gepäck geschultert. „Geb mir deine Hand, ich will nicht das du fällst."  
Dieses Mal muss Zoro seinen schwangeren Freund nicht so hetzen, das ist auch gut so, weil dieser auch so oft genug ausrutscht. Einmal kann Zoro ihn nicht halten und ladet zusammen mit ihm im Schnee. „Alles in Ordnung?", fragt der grünhaarige auch sogleich. „Ja, bin weich gefallen. Helf mir einfach auf." Zoro ist froh als sie endlich heil an Sanjis Auto angekommen sind. Während Zoro das Gepäck verstaut und das Auto soweit ausgräbt, dass sie eine Chance haben ins nächste Dorf zu gelangen, hat es sich der Blonde auf dem Beifahrersitz bequem gemacht. Endlich startklar, fahren sie ins nächste Dorf, dort tankt Zoro den Wagen voll und besorgt heiße Getränke. „Bei dem Wetter und den Zuständen der Straßen ist es nicht sicher, ob wir es bis zu Ruffy schaffen, aber es gibt auf dem Weg ein paar Motels in den wir unterkommen können.", informiert er den Schwangeren.  
Das Wetter hält zu ihrem Glück an und ermöglicht eine problemlose Fahrt zu Ruffy.

„Schön das ihr noch gekommen seid.", begrüßt Ruffy sie, wobei Sanji noch versteckt im Auto sitzt. Erst als Zoro ihm die Tür öffnet und ihm eine Hand reicht, damit er auf dem Schnee nicht ausrutscht, kann der Strohhut einen Blick auf ihn werfen. Überrascht über die runde Mitte seines Freundes, ist er zum ersten Mal sprachlos. „Als Gastgeber könntest du so nett sein und unsere Gepäck reinbringen.", fordert Zoro ihn auf. Erst als Nami dem Strohhut eine Kopfnuss gibt, holt dieser das Gepäck aus dem Auto. „Entschuldigt. Kommt rein ins Warme.", fordert die junge Frau die beiden auf. Sanji ist froh endlich angekommen zu sein.


End file.
